Talk:Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Come on, people! Face it. She HAS had some times in the show where she acted like a jerk to her friends, and has had some villainous roles of her own, so doesn't she earn a spot on this wiki? Jerks are not nessaringly the same as evil. There's villainious jerks, and then there's harmless jerks. Rainbow Dash is harmless jerk at best. I mean, you don't see her palling with Queen Chrysalis when the changeling invadion happened. Yeah, she made dumb mistakes, but that does not quilify as evil. Is this wiki gonna start including harmless jerks as villains for being jerks? If so, then why won't we include Skipper from Penguins of Madigascar for being a strict milliterry steriotype, or Banjo from the Banjo Kazooie francise cause he stranges that damn bird for being too annoying, or Sandy for getting back at Spongebob for making insensitive jokes!? Rainbow didn't know Luna wasn't aware of the whole "Being afraid for fun shit" and Gilda and Lightning are argueabilily more nastier jerks then Rainbow. Rainbow Dash is a hero, and they don't belong here. She has no true quilites of the Protaginist villain. Well, she HAS had some villainous roles in the show. Could we add her if we posted some villainous roles for her? Because I HAVE seen her do some villainous acts in the show. My reply: No. She is viewed more as a hero. All her actions are justifived as childish antics and by no means are harmfull in a larger skale. Flawed Hero versus Villainous Jerk a Flawed Hero is a character that does childish, selfish and mean things yet is at heart a kind individual or (at the least) harmless enough that they are not considered much of a threat to society or ethical "norms" (see Johnny Bravo, who while being pretty close to a Villainous Jerk is harmless (on the whole) ). Flawed Heroes can include Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh, Ash from Evil Dead, many versions of Wolverine (that are tamed down, I may add, from his comic book self) and many characters that are selfish and/or eccentric without being dangerous, they may be deliberate in their misdeeds but the Flawed Hero always shows regret and would never actually seek to hurt someone because despite their flaws they are good people.. or amoral (in the case of dimwits). In stark contrast is the Villainous Jerk - this character takes the approach of a bully, a cruel tricker or even at times a criminal: they have a geniune "mean streak" to them that goes beyond flaws and shows that deep down they are dislikable, sometimes even hateful characters who don't care much if they hurt others. The Villainous Jerk is often vindictive, two-faced, brutish or (at worst) cunning and includes the likes of Dennis Nedry from Jurassic Park, Eric Cartman's early days in South Park and Squidward (when he is at his worst). In fact I'll use Squidward as an example here, when he is played as a Villainous Jerk you can tell it goes beyond just being flawed as he takes delight in unjustified bullying, harassment and general misdeeds.. that is what a Villainous Jerk is, a nasty character who while not as dangerous as, say, a serial-killer or super-villain is also hard to sympathise with and more antagonistic than your average anti-hero. Inferno Pendragon (talk) 23:44, September 11, 2013 (UTC) My reply: So, you agree with me that Canon Rainbow Dash doesn't belong here, right?